


I was 17, He was 18

by DunFunJoseph



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Phandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Barely Strip clubs after awhile, F/F, F/M, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suernatural powers, Turf wars, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunFunJoseph/pseuds/DunFunJoseph
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a 17 year old kid who's just months away from going off to college. He and His friends go to a Club one day but it's not what Tyler expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't finish this ever.

I was 17 and He was 18

 

I was just getting out of high school in a few months and i’d be soon off to college.  
My friends wanted to hang out and party everyday so we wouldn’t miss each other while  
We were in college. So on a Late Thursday school night we sneak out and go to a bar far out in the city. It would be my first time going out in the city without both of my parents so i was a little worried, but that didn’t stop me from having the time of my life. I’m sitting in the back quietly singing along to the lyric of a misfits song while my friends loudly sang and laughed. 

By the way my name is Tyler Joseph and i'm 17 years old. I really like slam poetry and singing. 

About 45 minutes later we get to the bar. It’s not the type of bar i had in mind either. It was kinda dingy with an illuminating board with the words ‘Blue Forest’ Stretched across it. We walk toward the entrance and i read a poster that displayed ‘Cotton Candy and the Pilots: Performing later tonight.’ I’m guessing that must be like another indie band. They usually played in bars or coffee shop to get more known. 

We get to the door and two guards are standing there. They weren’t the usual big buff security guards you’d see in like movies. They were fairly skinny with light toned muscles. One had long black hair and the other had semi short blonde hair. They looked about my age maybe a year older.

“ID’s please” The black haired man starts. “Okay!” Jenna grabs out her ID first handing him it gingerly. 

“Everyone has to show their ID’s” The blonde man looks at us in boredom. “Why? The other bars don’t make us do that!” Jenna scrunches her face in confusion. “We aren’t just any ‘other bar’ miss.” 

The black haired man glares. “If i don’t see ID you will not come in.” The blonde man says sternly. “Guys just do it. Don’t fight them” I whisper softly. “Yeah Yeah. We know Ty.” Mark whispers back. 

“Here you are.” I softly say giving the card slowly. The blonde man looks at my card suspiciously, looking back at me and back to my ID. “You look awfully young to be twenty one,kid.” “I’m tw-enty one.” I choke. He looks the card up and down again before giving me a stern “Confirmed”. 

Everyone else gets confirmed and we all walk in. It’s a narrow black hallway leading to a big door at the end. We get to the door and we all look toward each other unknowing of what could be on the other side. 

I place my hand on the knob not daring to twist it. “Just open it already” Ashley whispers loudly. “O-okay.” I twist the knob slowly and hear the door click. Without me pushing it, it opens up widely. 

The first look was amazing. There’s a guy taking orders at the bar and there are so many people just dancing and getting drunk. A bunch of strobe lights of many neon colors flashing across everyone on the dance floor and the DJ is playing some dub step. I think it’s like deathmouse i don’t know. In the middle of the stage was a long silver pole. 

We walk over to the bar to see another guy who looked about are age making cocktails for a lady in her mid 30’s. “Hey can we get 5 shots of tequila and milk for the kid” Melanie smirks pointing at me. “I’ll take vodka” I softly say.

“5 tequilas and 1 vodka shot comin’ right up” He grins at me. “Oooo is Ty Ty gonna get loose today” Debby pulls my cheek playfully. 

“I’m not 11 dude.” I roll my eyes and look over to the crowd of drunks dancing. “Here are your drinks.” The guy puts the drinks down softly and looks towards us.

“Thanks man.” Mark grins with a wink. “That’ll be 34.99$” He slyly grins back. “PFT” Jenna coughs out her drink trying to hold back her laughter. “Boi that was such a fail” She says through her fit of hysteria. 

“Yeah whatever. I’m gonna go dance” He throws back his shot and runs toward the dance floor snagging the closet lady to him. “Me to” “Same” “Peace guys” “Adios” Everyone throw back their shots and head toward the dance floor, except for me. 

“Your not gonna go dance?” The bartender sit’s next to me with two glasses of beer. “No...I don’t really dance. I don’t really party in general” 

“Why is that?” He passes me the other glass and takes a gulp of his own.

“There’s no point to be honest.” He turns toward me and puts his hand out. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Stump. As you can see i’m a bartender at this club. I’m only 17 though so shh” 

“Wait, you’re only 17 and you’re working at a club?” 

“Yup! My boyfriend has a specialty here. But we’re gonna get rid of this place and move back to our home in Chicago.” He looks toward the stage and smiles. 

“You’re closing this place down? Why? It seems fairly popular” 

“Because people now know are location and we don’t want territory beef.”

“Territory beef?” I scrunch up my eyebrows. 

“Yeah, we have to move around a lot since people don’t really like me and my friends. Ya know?” 

“Not really. How many of your friends work here?”

“About 13 of us. Not including the bait’s”

 

‘Bait’s? What does that even mean?’ I shrug it off and continue talking to Patrick. He’s a really interesting guy.

He told me he could sing and i told him i sing a little as well. He asked me to sing for him a little but i’m a little shy when singing in front of people I’ve just met. 

Me and Patrick continue talking until suddenly the lights turn down. Everything goes silent even the DJ.

“What’s going on?” I whisper to Patrick. 

“You’ll see.” Even though it was dark i somehow knew he was grinning. 

Suddenly a spotlight appears on the stage. A guy with A faded pink hair, It looked like cotton candy.I like cotton candy. 

He wore a floral kimono without a shirt and tight bottoms. He walks over to a the pole, grace and confidence in his walk. He grabs the pole in one hand and slowly began moving his body like a serpent. 

Slow upbeat music began playing and his body seemed to move on it’s own. He climbed the pole slowly until he reached the top. 

He slowly slid down until his head was 5 inches away from the ground. He flips off the pole landing gloriously. 

The music begins to get upbeat and he begins to swing on the pole his leg perfectly molding to the silver rod. He opens his eyes and lands directly on me. I couldn’t help but stare at him. He smirks and continues his routine. 

Two ropes of Aerial Silk began to slowly descend from the ceiling. The music changes to soft piano music. 

The cotton candy boy walk over to the silk ropes wrapping them around his wrist. He starts swinging around showing basic moves, but then he climbs to the top of the rope his body glistening in the light. He begins to wrap himself in the ropes.

He’s completely in the silk just subtly wrapped. The piano goes into the ending verse and he unwinds himself quickly rushing to the ground,kimono flailing behind.

He flings himself upside down spreading his legs open as the piano began to softly fade. 

The crowd of people completely speechless of the performers act erupt into fits of applause. 

I don’t realize the show’s over until Patrick is tapping my thigh asking what I thought. I look back over at the stage and see the boy giving a quick bow and walking off. And another person comes on.

“Dude, what did you think?” Patrick excitedly claps.

“It was…..Mesmerizing” I huff out. 

“Mesmerizing? That’s a new one”

“Who was that?”

“Cotton Candy is what people call him.” 

“So this is a strip club?” “Yup! You didn’t know that?” 

“Nope, I thought it was a regular club” 

“Strip clubs are better. Isn’t it?”

“Yeah, do you think i could meet Mr. cotton candy” I whisper to Patrick. 

“No, absolutely not. That’s not a good idea.” He shakes his head. 

“Why? Please? I really wanna meet him.” I puff out my lip and give him puppy dog eyes.

“Eh, fine. But not today. Tomorrow. You have to come back here. Alone.” “Alone?” “Yes, alone.” “Uhm, Hmm. Okay.”

“TyJo! You ready to go?!” My friends say latching onto each other for balance. “Yeah we probably should go. Bye Patrick” 

“See you tomorrow Ty’” He wave’s as we leave through the big door. 

The drive home wasn’t anything special. Just tiring with the thought of the pink haired boy in the back of my mind. I drive everyone home and leave Jenna’s car at her house as i walk home. 

It was pitch black with barely any street lights on for some reason. I suddenly get this bad feeling. Like someone’s watching me. I quickly walk home not feeling safe until i got into my house.

I lock the door and run up stairs going right into my room. I take off my clothes and change into my pajamas (a big shirt and my underwear), and slip into my bed. The bed was really stale. That night something didn’t feel right. Something felt bad…..Even dead.

I try to get the thought out of my head but my head was to crowded that night. I didn’t fall asleep until an hour after. I still felt a bad presence but….less evil.


End file.
